homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace
Grace is the second episode of Season 1 of Homeland. It aired on October 9, 2011. Synopsis Nick Brody seems genuinely troubled by his years of captivity, while Carrie Mathison confirms a recent sighting of Abu Nazir. Episode guide Brody wakes up in a panic from a nightmare in which he was commanded by his al-Qaeda captors to bury his friend Tom Walker. Brody lays in bed sobbing while Carrie watches and takes notes from her home. The next morning, Jessica shows Brody that her arm has bruises all over it. While sleeping, Brody had grabbed her arm and was shouting in Arabic. His wife and kids depart and Brody is left alone for the day. He sinks into the corner of his bedroom and sits there in silence for the entire day, as if he's back in his cell in Afghanistan. Saul visits a judge he has history with. He apparently has some leverage over this judge and asks to be granted a FISA warrant, in order to make Carrie's surveillance of Brody technically legal. The judge reluctantly agrees. Saul also checks in with the CIA cryptography team, who were not able to decode Brody's coded message, if indeed it was a coded message. Saul then presents Carrie with the warrant temporarily legalizing her surveillance, and that it will be good for four weeks. Carrie reports Brody's disturbing behavior to Saul. Saul says that if Brody was indeed turned, then he would be embracing the hero role in the media. Lynne Reed, a consort for Prince Farid Bin Abbud of Saudi Arabia , is interviewing young girls in Washington D.C. for the Prince's harem. She calls up a spa to make an appointment. In truth, the call is received by a CIA duty officer, who reports the call to Carrie, revealing that Lynne is a CIA informant working for Carrie. The next day, Carrie meets up with Lynne at the spa. Lynne reveals that she has recorded footage of Prince Farid meeting with Abu Nazir. Carrie reports these developments to David Estes and requests agency protection for Lynne. Estes is pleased with the lead but denies the protection. He tells Carrie that Lynne needs to download the contents of the Prince's phone. Brody is in the kitchen when he spots a reporter lurking in his backyard. He goes out and tells the reporter he has ten seconds to get off his property. The reporter takes the opportunity to start asking Brody some questions instead. Brody violently strikes him in the throat while son Chris watches in horror. Brody, looking disoriented, wanders off, eventually arriving at a mall. He enters a hardware store, and browses for awhile before eventually grabbing a small carpet. When Brody arrives home that night, he enters the garage and drops off his bag from the hardware store. Carrie and Virgil are watching, but Virgil admits that they didn't install any cameras in the garage. Mike talks to Brody after dinner, encouraging him to re-enlist, where he'll be given a promotion and financially taken care of. Brody is insulted at the offer. He can tell that the higher-ups put Mike up to making this pitch, and that they want Brody to be the "poster boy." He angrily declares that his days of taking orders from the U.S. Government are over. Lynne is exiting a hotel where she is bumped into by Virgil, who purposely spills coffee on her. She goes to the bathroom to clean up, where Carrie is waiting for her. She gives Lynne the device needed to download the Prince's phone data hidden in a makeup compact. Carrie tries to set Lynne at ease, insisting that Lynne is under 24/7 protection, which is not at all true. Carrie visits her sister Maggie. Maggie is a psychiatrist and has been pilfering samples of an anti-psychotic medication to give to Carrie. Maggie expresses concern that she is jeopardizing her own practice by doing so, but Carrie says she has no other option, as if she pursued any kind of treatment on her own, her secret would be out and she would surely lose her security clearance with the CIA. Maggie gives her a week's supply of pills. A flashback is shown of Brody's time as a prisoner. Brody emerges from his cell and seems surprised by the fact that he is able to walk freely about the compound. He encounters a room full of worshipers in the middle of Muslim prayer. Brody stops to pray along with them. Back in present day, Brody heads to his garage. He puts his newly purchased piece of carpet down on the floor, and kneels down on it, praying to Allah. Later that day, Brody goes outside in full uniform to talk to all of the media camped out in front of his house. Carrie is watching the cameras and excitedly calls Saul and tells him "It's happening, exactly like you said. He's out there playing the hero card!" Quotes Cast Starring * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody * Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody * David Harewood as David Estes * Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber * Jackson Pace as Chris Brody * Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson Guest Starring * David Marciano as Virgil * Maury Sterling as Max * Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir * Amy Hargreaves as Maggie Mathison * Scott Bryce as Major Foster * Amir Arison as Farid Bin Abbud * Brianna Brown as Lynne Reed * Melissa Benoist as Stacey Moore * Alok Tewari as Latif bin Walid * Michael McKean as Judge Geoffrey Matthews Co-Starring * Jason Hatfield as Pittman * Renee St. Gelais as Ruby Mathison * Rachel St. Gelais as Josie Mathison * Dan Mengini as Alan Quick * Todd Truley as Reporter 1 * Chris Bretscher as Reporter 2 Appearances Showfax.com. * The killing of Osama bin Ladin was referenced as part of the plot. Bin Ladin was killed while this episode was in production. (http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/howard-gordon-timing-showtimes-homeland-219417) Goofs *While digging the grave for Tom Walker, Brody sings The Marines' Hymn; however, the lyrics he sings are incorrect. Brody sings: "First to fight for right and county, and to keep our honor clean, We are proud to bear the title, of United States Marine." '' Correct Version: ''"First to fight for right and freedom, and to keep our honor clean, We are proud to claim the title, of United States Marine." External links * Episode page at Showtime * Episode page at IMDb * Episode page at TV.com Videos es:Grace Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1